The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum plant, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duetibredaor’.
The new Osteospermum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Osteospermum cultivars with uniform plant habit, early flowering and interesting floret coloration.
The new Osteospermum originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in July, 2003 of a proprietary selection of Osteospermum ecklonis identified as code number F-03-19, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Osteospermum ecklonis identified as code number F-01-13, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Osteospermum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany in July, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Osteospermum by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in Rheinberg, Germany in July, 2004. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Osteospermum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.